1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to electrical connectors with a mating sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors are well known in the art and often include a male connector and a female connector with keying elements to ensure proper orientation before mating the two connectors. Such keying elements prevent physical mating of mechanically incompatible connectors, but do not allow for the remote sensing that a connector is physically engaged allowing the circuit to be tested prior to applying power or signals.
Also well known in the art are remotely energized circuits which utilize electrical connectors.
A problem encountered with engaging connectors which have electrically live contacts is the arcing between contacts which can diminish the useful life of the contacts and pose other concerns.
What is needed in the art is a connector system that includes a mating sensor which would allow for the selective activation of conductors in the connector system.
The present invention provides an apparatus and a method to delay the excitation of the conductors of a connector system until after the contacts of two connectors are engaged, which is accomplished by the proximate locating of a sensor triggering element in one connector to a sensor in the other connector causing the generation of an electrical signal that is used as a command to apply power or signals to the conductors.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a connector system including two electrical connectors configured to mate together; one electrical connector containing a magnetic flux responsive device configured for generating an electrical signal; the other electrical connector containing a magnet which is located in association with the magnetic flux responsive device when the two electrical connectors are mated together.
An advantage of the present invention is that electrical connections can be achieved without any electrical arcing, thus reducing the chance of explosion in an explosive environment.
Another advantage is that the device provides a safer connector in areas of high moisture, in that if the connector is unengaged and is placed in a conducting liquid the possibility of causing injury to people or machinery is eliminated.
Yet another advantage is that accidental insertion of a conductive item into the electrical connections will not result in injury.
Yet still another advantage is that the signals may be centrally controlled by sensing a coupling of the connectors.